Por culpa del fanservice
by LorePan
Summary: Sungmin es castigado... Historia de Super Junior, KangMin. Advertencia, parejas amorfas.


Por culpa del Fanservice

El silencio de uno de los apartamentos del piso once, del edificio donde residían los miembros de la famosa banda sur-coreana Super Junior, era roto por los gemidos salientes de una de las habitaciones.

El cuarto se encontraba levemente oscurecido, pues solo era iluminado por una pequeña lámpara colocada en una de las esquinas; sin embargo, solo ese pequeño resquicio de luz era suficiente para que SungMin, a cuatro patas y amarrado con una pañoleta a la cabecera de la cama, observase por el espejo de pie al lado de la cama, como sus ojos se entrecerraban y un hilillo de baba salía de sus entreabiertos labios, prueba fehaciente de su inmenso placer provocado por las constantes estocadas que sentía en su próstata, y en lo pervertido del momento al ver por el mismo espejo como ese miembro que tanto amaba entraba una y otra vez en él.

Tan sumido se encontraba en la imagen y en su placer, que solo reaccionó al sentir que este disminuía considerablemente, y es que su hyung, su amado novio, se había detenido unos segundos mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Hyung, ¿por qué te detienes? ¡Hyung!- pregunto un poco desesperado moviendo las caderas constantemente para auto penetrarse.

KangIn, —su pareja— solo amplió la sonrisa y posó sobre las caderas de su chico las manos. Deteniendo el balanceo.

—Recuerda SungMin~ee, que esto es un castigo. Si quieres que vaya rápido y duro, como te gusta, es apenas lógico que no lo hare. Aunque también yo caiga castigado. —Afirmo el mayor moviéndose suavemente, generando un gemido entre placentero y lastimero en su conejo.

—Ya... —se vio interrumpido por su propio gemido— Ya hyung, por favor... ¡Ah!... ya... ya dije... que lo siento. —Logró terminar de gesticular el rubio.

—Y ya te escuche SungMin. —Replico el mapache mordiendo levemente su labio inferior—. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que necesites ser castigado—. Sentencio con firmeza, dando de imprevisto dos estocadas particularmente duras, así como le gustaban a su chico. Movimiento que sacó del nombrado un grito de sorpresa.

—Pero hyung, —Suplico ya con desespero, intentando marcar un ritmo acorde a sus necesidades—.Ya me disculpé. Por favor... Por favor... Necesito... Yo...

Kim Young Woon era una persona que por lo general solo demostraba importancia y cariño por un grupo selecto de personas, y el que ocupaba el primer puesto de su lista estaba justo en ese momento debajo suyo, suplicando por algo que sólo él le podía dar, y eso era algo que le encantaba. Él amaba a SungMin y, por lo tal odiaba verlo sufrir, más aun si el motivo de su sufrimiento era causado por él. Aunque en este caso creía que su chico se lo merecía. Sabiendo que no demoraría mucho con esa situación, decidió terminar en ese momento el castigo.

—De acuerdo, SungMin~ah. —Comentó el mayor recostando su pecho en la espalda de su amor y estirando sus manos a la cabecera de la cama, procediendo a desatar las del menor, mientras acercaba sus labios a los oídos del jadeante chico—. Entonces cógete con fuerza. —Susurro con algo de malicia.

Entendiendo lo que decía su Young Woon, El conejo se separó de su pareja y le dio la vuelta tomándolo por los hombros, el appa del grupo ahora se encontraba acostado de espaldas con un SungMin posándose ahorcajadas sobre él, y sin tiempo que esperar, acomodó la hombría del mayor en su entrada, se deslizó sobre ella salvajemente, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Y es que estaba tan excitado... su novio siempre lo ponía en ese estado. Y ahí estaba él, ahora con las piernas extendidas cerca de los hombros de KangIn y las manos apoyadas en la cama aun lado de las rodillas de su hyung, para ayudar a impulsarse y poder lograr una penetración más profunda debido a la rapidez y dureza con la que se movía. Sólo era capaz de gemir, gemir, gemir... y seguir gimiendo.

Por otro lado, Young Woon se encontraba ya cerca de la cúspide del placer, gimiendo a más no poder por el balanceo de su amor. Inmerso también en su placer, logró posar la vista en el espejo al lado de la cama, donde veía a su rubio subir y bajar con fuerza sobre su miembro. Era una visión demasiado erótica, ahora entendía por qué a su cachetón le encantaba mirar ese espejo mientras lo hacían. Desvió la vista posándola en el menor, al sentir como éste aumentaba el ritmo, haciéndole notar que estaba pronto al descargo. Delicadamente posó su mano derecha sobre el miembro del menor y empezó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo, mientras buscaba la mirada de su novio. Encontrándola al instante. Y fue ahí, en ese preciso momento, en que ambos, a la vez explotaron. Uno llenando la entrada de su chico, el otro sobre el pecho de su pareja. Con evidente cansancio el menor se dejó caer sobre el mayor.

Respiraban agitadamente, se encontraban muy cansados pero satisfechos. Y eso se notaba en sus sonrisas. Delicadamente KangIn alzo la cabeza de SungMin y unió sus labios con los ajenos en un cálido beso; disfrutando el momento.

Pasados unos minutos, KangIn separo sus labios del chico y comenzó a sobarle la cabeza. SungMin se encontraba en un estado de placidez, siempre causado por los momentos compartidos con su mayor.

—¿Sabes algo Young Woon hyung? —Comenzó el menor— Realmente siento lo que ocurrió hoy. Es sólo que... No es fácil ver a tu pareja con otro, aunque sólo sea fan service. Sé muy bien que JungSoo hyung está muy bien con RyeoWook~ee, que se aman mucho; claro que no tanto como nosotros pero lo hacen.

KangIn no pudo reprimir una carcajada por el reciente comentario de su conejo, sin embargo, tan poco fue capaz de negar aquella afirmación.

—¡Hay mi vida!, eres el mejor. —Dijo KangIn dándole un leve beso en la cabeza al rubio—. Yo entiendo cómo te sientes mi conejo. Sabes muy bien cómo me siento respecto al «KyuMin», sin embargo, sé muy bien que nuestro maknae tiene una muy buena relación con KiBum. Se quieren demasiado. No te pongas celoso por el fanservice, todo sea por nuestras ELF. —Se detuvo unos segundos pensando en lo ocurrido—. No puedo creer que realmente hayas manchado toda la ropa blanca de Teuk~ee hyung.

SungMin se levantó súbitamente del pecho de KangIn y lo encaro, su querido también tenía cola que le pisaran.

—¡Lo dice el que a comienzos de nuestra relación rompió varios videojuegos a KyuHyun y le echó la culpa a HyukJae! —Se burló.

—Tú lo has dicho, al inicio de nuestra relación. Cuando acababa de pasar un concierto donde hubo mucho fanservice KyuMin, y cuándo aun no andaban los menores. —Se defendió Young Woon, halando del brazo a su novio y recostándolo de nuevo en su pecho—. Anda, olvidemos eso. —SungMin hizo caso, pero pasados unos segundos, retomo al tema.

—De todas formas me parece que no era justo para EunHyuk~ee. Sufrió una venganza que no merecía por tu culpa. —Ante el recuerdo sonrió—. Aún recuerdo el ataque que le dio cuando encontró todas sus películas yadong partidas en su habitación.

KangIn sonrió y lo abrazo más fuerte. —Sí, fue divertido. ¿Qué haremos mañana que es nuestro día libre? —Cambio de repente el tema.

—Pues no sé tú, pero yo ahora estoy muy cansado. Tanto que no sé si despierte hasta después del mediodía.

—No eres nada divertido. —Replicó el mayor.

—¿Disculpa? —Pregunto incrédulo SungMin—. ¿De quién crees que es la culpa de que esté en semejante estado?

—Tuya por supuesto. —Señala KangIn—. El que se terminó cogiendo salvajemente fuiste tú. Yo quería hacerlo lento para castigarte.

A pesar del sonrojo presente en su cara, SungMin consiguió replicar.

—¡Exacto! Estaba siendo castigado, sabes cómo me pone que me castigues, claramente es culpa del castigo, por lo tanto tuya.

El mayor solo esbozó una sonrisa, acercando aún más a su chico hacia sí mismo.

—Entonces, realmente es culpa del fanservice.

El menor ya estaba listo para responder, cuando a lo lejos se escuchó una puerta abriéndose y varias voces en la sala.

—No se tu pero no quiero que me encuentren despierto, tengo sueño. —Susurro KangIn, alzando de nuevo la cabeza de SungMin y posando otro beso en sus labios—. Hasta mañana SungMin~ee.

—Hasta mañana, hyung. —Responde el menor acurrucándose contra su pareja.

~~~Fin~~~

Esta historia merece algun review? XD


End file.
